Fantasy
by socgrl
Summary: It's all in the title


Title: Fantasy  
  
Author: socgrl  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Genre: Comedy/Romance  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them, but I wish I did!  
  
2330 Hours EST  
  
Home of Sarah MacKenzie  
  
Georgetown  
  
Harm got up off the couch laughing and went into Mac's kitchen to get two more bottles of water. He walked back in giving Mac a smile and sat down beside her on the couch.  
  
"Ok so you want to know what my biggest fantasy is huh?" Harm asked as he looked at Mac still laughing at her inquiry.  
  
"Yes, with all the juicy details," Mac said flirtatiously.  
  
"Are you sure you can handle all the juicy details Colonel. They may even make a bad ass Marine Colonel like you blush," Harm said giving her a teasing look.  
  
Mac countered back, "I can handle anything you've got."  
  
"Alright, it was actually a daydream. You remember when the Admiral was out of town on that fishing trip," Harm asked and Mac nodded. "Well, when I hit my head on the floor of the Admiral's office I began to see things that weren't exactly reality, but more like figments of my imagination." Harm stopped to make sure Mac was following.  
  
"I started seeing you walking around in these sexy ball gowns. They perfectly accentuated your breasts and the slit up your thigh..damn it still gets me hard," Harm said looking up at Mac smirking.  
  
"The first time you walked in I was sitting at the Admiral's desk. I dreamt you said, "It's raining outside. Perfect weather for making love" and I said.."  
  
"You ought 'a know sweet thing," Mac finished for him. "I thought you had lost your mind."  
  
"Yeah well the next morning I saw you walking out of my shower. Wearing only my towel and remnants of water droplets. I asked what you were doing and you said, "A girl can't get too much of a good thing, so I was hoping we could pick up where we left off last night." Then you moved in to kiss me and I swear I was a deer caught in the headlights." Harm began to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?" Mac asked.  
  
"Well, in reality the woman kissing me was Renee, and she wasn't too pleased at being called Mac" Harm finished still laughing.  
  
Mac began to laugh as well but inwardly grimaced at the sound of one of Harm's former girlfriends names.  
  
"Alright Colonel" Harm said with a daring look. "It's your turn, what is your fantasy."  
  
Mac blushed slightly and stood up, "Uhm....I have to go to the bathroom." Without a second thought, Harm dove across the couch stopping her from going anywhere.  
  
"Don't even think about it. It's your turn Mac. All's fare in love and war," Harm stated.  
  
"Fine damn it!" Mac said flustered. "Do you remember that case about six years ago where Bud and I went to Pendleton to investigate misconduct on behalf of a Captain in charge of the Recon battalion? And you showed up as the Gunny?" Mac said and Harm nodded his head in interest.  
  
"Well the moment you turned around wearing those Marine greens...." Mac said looking down at her hands. "....hell Harm, you were the sexiest Marine I'd ever seen in my entire life. Later on when you met me outside of the Colonel's office and you forgot to salute me as a superior officer, I wanted to reprimand you for being derelict in your duties. And I don't mean by conventional measures," she said, this time giving Harm the daring stare.  
  
"Oh really Colonel. Well that is very interesting in deed. By the way I enjoyed knowing that you could order me to do anything you wanted. Well as long as we were in public anyway" Harm said.  
  
Just then Harm's cell phone began to ring. "Hold on one sec." He stood up off the couch leaving the warm body next to him to answer the call. "Rabb." "Yes sir." "Understood sir." "0200 hours, sir?" "Aye sir." Harm hung up his cell phone.  
  
"What was that about," Mac asked as Harm made his way back across the room.  
  
"It seems the Admiral is sending me on an undercover assignment to get information concerning a high profile case that the Sec Nav has labeled "high priority. He said that I cannot afford to reveal any information regarding the case to anyone. I expect that he means you." Harm said smiling his flyboy grin. "And he also said that I was to report to Quantico to catch a bird out at 0200," Harm concluded.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll see you in a couple of days then," Mac said understandingly as she stood up to gather the various water bottles that occupied her coffee table. "Be careful ok?" she pleaded.  
  
"Hell knowing that you've fantasized about me is more then enough to give me a reason to get back home. In fact faster then most other circumstances." Harm and Mac both began to laugh.  
  
"Well get out of here sailor, and go pack your sea bag" Mac said jokingly pushing him out the door.  
  
She was an inch from closing the door when Harm came barreling back through the door catching Mac along with him and carrying her over his shoulder to the couch. He began to place sloppy kisses on her cheeks and a big sloppy kiss on her lips. Throughout the whole ordeal Mac was laughing hysterically.  
  
Harm began to laugh too and looked down at her smiling face. "I'm going to miss you," he said in a serious yet light tone.  
  
"I'm going to miss you too," Mac said rising up to give him a real kiss. "But seriously. I have to get to bed Commander and you have to get on home and pack and get to Quantico all in less then two hours. You know I love you but you really aren't the most regimented when it comes to being on time. NOW MOVE IT SAILOR," Mac said in her best drill sergeant tone.  
  
"MA'AM YES MA'AM," Harm answered soundly jumping to attention.  
  
Harm made his way to the door once again. "Goodnight beautiful, love you." They kissed soundly and with agonizing looks on both parts the door was shut and both made trips down their respective halls; Mac towards her bedroom and Harm to the elevator to get to his car.  
  
---------------------  
  
Three Nights Later  
  
2300 Hours  
  
Home of Sarah MacKenzie  
  
Georgetown  
  
Mac had just exited her bedroom to dawn on her pajamas when she heard a crisp knock at the door. She went to look through the peep hole but all she could see was the back of a Marines head wearing a green cover. Confused and slightly apprehensive she unlocked the door.  
  
"Can I help you Marine?" Mac asked, unsure of the man standing on the other side of her doorway.  
  
"Yes ma'am. My name is Gunnery Sergeant Post. I am with the Recon Battalion stationed at Camp Pendleton, ma'am. I was under strict orders to report to a Lieutenant Colonel Sarah MacKenzie, JAG Corp, ASAP. Ma'am, Gunnery Sergeant Post reporting as ordered," the man barked out with a slight southern drawl.  
  
"At ease Gunny," Mac returned in her best officer voice. "What in the hell are you doing at my quarters at 2300 hours?" she inquired.  
  
"Waiting for orders ma'am. I am willing and able to perform any mission you see fit," the Gunny answered his superior.  
  
"Well then close the door and kiss me damn it!" barked Mac.  
  
The Gunny followed his orders to a T.  
  
Mac began to chuckle at the man before her. "So I take it you got back this evening?"  
  
"Ma'am, yes ma'am"  
  
"I missed you flyboy," Mac said as she smiled into another kiss.  
  
"And I missed you too, beautiful," replied the Gunny.  
  
"Harm, I can't believe you did this," Mac said laughing once again staring at Harm in marine greens.  
  
"Well you said it was your fantasy" Harm said with a smirk. "Besides I've been wearing it for the past couple of days. My assignment was much like that at Pendleton. Except this time none of my men broke a leg in the process. Don't let it get to your head, but these greens can really grow on a guy." Harm said giving her another kiss.  
  
"Well since you are still wearing them it wouldn't hurt to indulge in a small fantasy would it?" Mac asked innocently.  
  
"It depends. Do you get to fill mine tomorrow morning?" Harm questioned.  
  
"Well it will be my shower and my towel. But I would gladly dress only in raindrops for you" she said smiling and kissing him again.  
  
"Well I suppose that will just have to do for now" Harm said and in one swift move had Mac in his arms and carrying her into her bedroom.  
  
--------------------  
  
Harm woke the next morning to Mac by his side. He had really gotten used to finding her in his arms when the sun rose and nothing brightened his day more. Without disturbing her he got up and went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He then made his way to the kitchen to make the first of two pots of coffee. Whoever woke first was allowed to make the coffee how they saw fit then the other would come behind and dump it down the drain to make "real coffee."  
  
Harm grabbed his mug and headed back to the bedroom with a case file he was assigned to work with Mac. As he read it over he heard the water turn off and the door to the bathroom open. It was straight from his fantasy. There she was covered in water droplets with only a towel protecting her from the chill of the room.  
  
"Wow," was all Harm could say as she made her way over to him.  
  
"Is this the part where I say 'Well a girl can't get too much of a good thing, so I was hoping we'd pickup where we left off last night" Mac said with a smirk playing at her lips.  
  
Harm had her in his arms in record speed.  
  
They made love again for the countless time since his return last night and lay there, arms and legs entangled.  
  
Harm kissed her bare shoulder and whispered into her ear, "You know, ever since Australia I've wanted to be alone with you on a beach, rubbing you down with coconut oil."  
  
"Oh really?" Mac said playfully.  
  
"Would you go topless in front of me Colonel?" Harm asked.  
  
They both began to laugh.  
  
The End. 


End file.
